<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Confessions Can Lead to Crying, Who Knew? by AzureXSnake</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/26698810">Confessions Can Lead to Crying, Who Knew?</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/AzureXSnake/pseuds/AzureXSnake'>AzureXSnake</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Haikyuu!!</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-09-28</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-09-28</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-06 05:26:49</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>299</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/26698810</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/AzureXSnake/pseuds/AzureXSnake</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Anonymous asked: Fluff scenario with Tsukishima where he confesses to his shy crush and she starts crying and tells him that this is the first time someone has liked her back and she couldn't believe someone liked her because she has always been rejected by guys she liked in the past.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>13</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Collections:</b></td><td>Admin Blue's Work</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Confessions Can Lead to Crying, Who Knew?</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>She’s just standing there and it’s confusing him. Confessing wasn’t easy and now she won’t utter a peep. He really feels like walking away and crawling under a rock for the next millennia. And then she does something even worse than rejecting him: she starts crying. Oh god, what did he do?!</p><p>“I-” Hiccup. “I’m sorry,” she says, barely above a whisper through her tears. “It’s j-just that, every boy I’ve ever liked and confessed to has turned me down. Y-you’re the first that’s e-ever felt the same way, a-and even confessed to me.” He takes a tentative step toward her and sees that she’s smiling, though, buckets of tears are still pouring down her face. “I-I’m just so happy.” Sniffle. “It must not r-really look like it, but I am.”</p><p>She goes on like that for a few minutes, blubbering in front of him while he stands there, totally unsure of himself. On one hand, he’s really happy but, on the other, he really does not like seeing her cry like this because her reason for doing so is just… sad.</p><p>If he heard her correctly, she did say she feels the same. Using that as justification, he pulls her into his chest with an arm around her shoulders.</p><p>“Could you please not cry anymore,” he pleads, an awkward scowl on his face that’s directed more at himself than anything else. “I really don’t know how to deal with crying.”</p><p>That gets her to quiet down real quick, turning sobs into light sniffles. He pulls the hankie he keeps from his pocket to wipes away the wetness from her face.</p><p>“Thank you,” she says, voice still shaky, and then a little burst of laughter. “By the way, I accept your feelings. I’d be happy to be your girlfriend.”</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>